Home
by jessers113
Summary: Based off the promo for 2x22. Zoe takes the job in New York so what will it take to bring her back to Bluebell?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to stay away from writing another story until my other one was finished but I couldn't. After seeing the promo the other night I had to write this. It will be short, 2 or 3 chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wade or Zoe or Hart of Dixie. I wish I did though because none of this would have happened.**

* * *

It had been 2 months since he'd seen her, 2 months since he had heard her voice. Yeah they texted here a there but nothing serious, typical chit-chat. Mostly about the hospital or the Rammer Jammer sometimes she would ask about Earl. He missed her, he wanted her back in Bluebell. But what if she turned him down? What if he did this for nothing?

"Where to sir?" the cab driver asked

"Oh um NewYork-Presbyterian" Wade told him

Once he got there he paid the driver, grabbed his bag and went inside. It was pretty quiet for a Thursday afternoon. He looked around for a front desk of some sort and he spotted one about 10 feet away. Every step he took he got more nervous, once he reached it he waited for the nurse to look up from her folder.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Uh yeah, um" he had no clue why he couldn't find the words he was looking for

"Are you sick?" she asked a little worried about the man standing in front of her, he looked pale and sweaty.

"No, I'm looking for Dr. Hart. Do you happen to know if she is working today?"

"Are you her patient?"

"Technically yes, but this isn't for medical reasons."

"Ok, um, she is working today but I don't know where she is. Hold on" she told him and scanned the room "Dr. Lee, you wouldn't happen to know where Dr. Hart is do you? This gentleman is looking for her."

Dr. Lee walked over to the desk and looked at Wade, she smiled at him and said "She actually just went on break, knowing her she just went across the street to the diner."

"Thank you very much"

"She'll be happy to see you I bet." Dr. Lee smiled again

Wade stopped dead in his tracks "Excuse me?"

"You're Wade right? The neighbor from Bluebell?"

Wade smiled "Yeah, how did you know?"

"We've heard about you."

"Really?" he was so happy that she was talking about him. Maybe this wouldn't be a wasted trip.

"Yeah and we prefer you over that lawyer guy."

Wade just smiled again "Thanks again, I appreciate it." then he walked out the door

"Pictures do not do him justice" Dr. Lee said to the nurse "She better get back with him. I bet he came up here to get her back."

"Oh I'm pretty sure he did" the nurse replied

Wade walked into the diner and scanned the room. He immediately spotted her in the back booth with her back to him. He took a few breaths and then walked up to her table. She was on her phone playing Angry Birds.

"You should angle him down a little more" he said quietly

Zoe jumped and nearly threw her phone up in the air. She spun around so fast and looked like a deer in headlights.

"Wade...what are you...how are you..." she babbled

He sat town across from her and put his bag on the floor.

"Hey Doc"

She couldn't help but smile at his greeting."What are you doing here?"

"I came for you. I can't stand you not being in Bluebell, being right across the pond. I see that house dark and empty and it just pisses me off. You need to come home." he told her flat out

She just stared at him, blinking with her mouth slightly opened. "I...I...you...what?"

He chuckled at her loss of words. "That was a lot to take in and maybe I should have called first but this seemed like a good idea 6 hours ago."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Uh, Dr. Lee I think it was pointed me in your direction. I liked her."

"Oh, ok. Yeah she's sweet."

"and she prefers me to the lawyer guy." he winked

"She said that? I'm going to kill her."

"So you're talking to your new friends about me and Tucker?"

"You've come up"

"Have you talked to him?" he didn't know why he asked that but he had to know. Every time he has seen George over the last 2 months they didn't once mention Zoe.

"No" she told him truthfully

"Alright"

It was silent for a moment then she spoke up "You came for me?"

"Well I wouldn't come here just to see it."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry, I'll go..."

"No, don't leave. Just give me a minute."

He simply nodded and was tapping his fingers on the table unintentionally. She quickly reached her hand across to silence him.

"Sorry" he said while grabbing a hold of her hand and gently rubbing his thumb across her wrist.

"I've missed you" she began "I have wondered if you would ever come up here. After the first month i figured you wouldn't though."

"You wanted me to come after you?"

She nodded "After our talk in the field with you putting down your walls and telling me how you felt, I was kind of hoping you would."

"I didn't think I was allowed to. You told me you needed time to think but after you didn't have any plans of coming back on your own I knew I had to do something."

Zoe looked down at her phone and sighed "Listen, I want to continue this conversation but I have 8 hours left on my shift and I need to get back." she reached in her purse and pulled out keys "Go to my place and hang out and when I get there, we'll continue this."

"Ok sure, yeah. Um where is your place?"

"Oh right" she laughed and wrote the address down on her napkin. She then pulled out some money and handed it to him. He gave her a questioning look. "For the cab"

"I can pay for it"

"I want to, I'm sure you have spent enough money getting here." she stood up and he did the same. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest "Thank you" she whispered

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. He didn't need to say anything.

"You smell like home" she said without even thinking it. "I don't even know what that means or where that came from"

"I'll take it" he laughed and guided her outside

She hailed him a cab and gave him another quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight"

"I hope I don't get lost" he chuckled and got in the cab

Once she was back in the hospital Dr. Lee and the nurse were chatting by the desk. They both looked up and noticed the giant grin on Zoe's face.

"Someone got her man back" Dr. Lee said

"Shut up" Zoe tried to sound serious but she couldn't stop smiling

"This is so romantic, Sexy southern gentleman comes to the big city to bring back the love of his life"

"Oh my gosh, stop it, the both of you."

"Where is he?"

"I sent him to my place. I'm not going to have him wait around here all night."

"Are you going to go back with him?"

Zoe just smiled at the ladies and went on her way.

XXX

Wade got to her loft and went straight up stairs. He smiled when he walked in, it smelled like her and looked like her. There were some pictures on a table when he walked in. He noticed that it was all people from Bluebell. There was one of her and Rose, Tom and Wanda and Lavon and Annabeth. He picked up the last one on the table. It was the two of them from the past Christmas, they were sitting on Lavon's couch. He didn't even remember this photo being taken, neither of them were looking at the camera instead they were just beaming at each other. Wade smiled and put the photo down.

He walked around a little bit, he didn't wan to snoop but he was so curious. The kitchen looked pretty much untouched, he wasn't surprised there. He walked down the little hallway towards what he figured was the bedroom. The door with open so he wandered in. The bed was made, everything seemed to be in place. There was something under her pillow that looked familiar. He lifted the pillow up and laughed.

"I've been looking for this shirt" He put the pillow back down and walked back into the living room. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on. All of the sudden he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hey baby, open up. I have a surprise for you."

* * *

**I** **have no idea what hospital she workes at so I just picked one.**

**Working on the next chapter tonight. Please review and tell me if you like it or not :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the last chapter! Thank you all so much for all of your great reviews. I think you will enjoy this chapter. **

**SFogh- thanks for your advice :) You helped point me in the direction I wanted to go. **

* * *

Wade shot up from the couch and ran to the door. He looked through the peep hole and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me." he whispered and pulled open the door

"Wade! It's great to see you." Jonah smiled and walked into the loft "I was wondering how long it would take you to show up."

Wade just stood there confused "Are you and Zoe..."

"Oh, God no! She does have a creepy neighbor that keeps asking her out though. So, I pretend to be her boyfriend"

"Oh ok, that's comforting" Wade snorted

"I guess, so where is she?"

"Zoe? At the hospital."

"Hmm, she was supposed to be off today. She has picked up a lot of extra shifts. You have seen her right?"

"Yeah, I went there first but she still had 8 hours left so she sent me here. Better than sending me back to the airport."

"She wouldn't do that. She's been waiting for you."

"How many people has she talked to about this?"

"She's a sharer" Jonah shrugged "It gets kind of annoying sometimes."

"I liked it."

"Well you're in love with her, I am not. What happened in the field anyway? That she won't really share."

"Really? Then what does she say?"

"I miss Wade. He loves me, can I take him back? Why hasn't he called me, it's only ever texts. Junk like that."

"So she shared some stuff. That I told her I loved her."

"Well yeah, but other than that no. You care to share?"

"Not really"

"Fine, I got to get going, shift starts in an hour. I'll see around I guess."

"Yeah I guess, hopefully not here though"

"Exactly, bring her home and keep her there. She's depressing with out you around."

They shook hands and Jonah left. Wade went and sat back down on the couch, he rested his head on the armrest and closed his eyes.

_"Wade, my chief offered me a job in New York"_

_"Let me guess, you're going to take it?"_

_"Well, I don't know yet. What's keeping me here?" Wade just looked at her."Well, we're not together, I can't be with George nor do I really think I want to be anymore. He was just a dream."_

_"I don't want to hear about Tucker."_

_Zoe turned around and looked out into the field. "Why did you do it? Was I not enough for you?"_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me."_

_Wade took a deep breath "You were...are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please don't ever think that what I did had anything to do with you. You are amazing and beautiful and yeah a little crazy at times but that's what makes you so great. I was an idiot and was scared of what we had. The only person that has ever believed in me and supported me was my mom and she died. You getting me that sign and telling me that you believe in me scared the hell out of me. I couldn't lose someone else in my life that I cared about. If I didn't win that money and start the bar I figured you would leave because I wasn't good enough for you. Then I did lose and I forced myself to believe that you were going to leave. This is all on me and I have regretted it everyday since then. Please, please, please don't blame yourself."_

_Zoe just stood there in shock. "Oh my gosh, Wade" she reached across the fence and placed her hand on his. "I was never going anywhere. I wish you would have said something. That has always been our biggest issue. We don't communicate and we need to."_

_"I think I just communicated pretty well"_

_"You did, I just wish it would have come before we got into this mess."_

_"You're never going to be able to forgive me are you?"_

_"10 minutes ago, probably not. Now, I think I will but I need time."_

_"In New York?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Well then I will leave you with one more thing." He looked up at her and she looked up at him. "I love you Zoe Hart and I always will. I don't care if you leave and come back in a week, a month, a year or never. No matter what happens between us, just know that I love you"_

Wade opened his eyes and sat up. He has had that dream many times since that conversation. He walked into the kitchen, took a beer out of the fridge and went back to the couch.

A few hours later Zoe came into the loft. The TV was on and there were two empty beer bottles on the coffee table. Wade was asleep on the couch, snoring quietly. Zoe smiled at the sight in front of her. She quietly walked over to him, sat on the coffee table, leaned over and kissed him.

Wade's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Hey Doc" he said sitting up

"Hi, sorry it's so late"

"No big deal. You're boyfriend stopped by."

"My what? Oh, Jonah? Crap I forgot to tell him I picked up the extra shift. How was that?" she asked and moved over to join him on the couch

"It was confusing at first. Especially him knocking at the door saying "hey baby" I almost tore him a new one."

Zoe laughed and put her hand on his knee "You really came all the way up here just for me?"

"Yep and I'm not leaving until you agree to come home."

"I can't just leave with you."

"I know and I don't expect you too. Your job isn't really one you can just up and leave."

"I could probably be home in a month."

"So you're coming home?"

She nodded her head and bit her bottom lip "Yeah"

Wade smiled, leaned over and kissed her. He started to lower her onto the couch when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"You and Jonah never...ya know?"

"NO!" she screamed "Oh gosh, that's gross."

Wade laughed and stood up. He extended his hand and helped her up.

"You know, you look really hot in scrubs." he whispered as they made their way to the bedroom

"Seriously?"

He just shrugged "Oh and by the way, I've been looking for that shirt you stole for months." he pointed towards the pillow

"To bad"

* * *

**I thought about going further with the story but I figured it was short and sweet. I really hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for the reviews. Would love to hear what you think about this chapter!**


End file.
